Nothing Less
by LexiTiara
Summary: Finally getting out of a toxic relationship Tiara Green's life completely changes. She finds some happiness but craves an old addiction that broke her heart. Tiara controls herself until she is staring into her favorite pair of smoldering blue eyes. Will they fall into old habits or let their true emotions out without the fear of consequences? *Read Nothing More first*
1. Chapter 1: Number Nineteen

_**A/N: I'm surprised I got it done this quick but yay and to clarify the timeline this is about ten days after the last chapter of Nothing More if you haven't read it already go read it then come back!:)**_

* * *

**Point of View: Tiara Alexandria Green**

I stare at the TV not hearing anything only looking at the words that torment me. My vision gets blurry and that's when I realize the dampness on my cheeks. I use the backs of my hands to wipe away my stupidity.

"Billionaire entrepreneur Ian Somerhalder tied the knot to his sweetheart of ten years Michelle Evans. Congratulations to the newlyweds but the world can't help but wonder what happened between his writer ex-girlfriend Tiara Green?"

I take a deep breath trying to keep control on my emotions. Just on time, there's a knock on my door and I reluctantly answer it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I look up at Cheynne who obviously doesn't believe me. "I guess."

"He is such an asshole you tell him that you love him and bam he leaves like the pussy he is!"

I let her babble on as I feel my breaking point arriving. I pull my knees to my chest and I can't hold in the painful cry that escapes me.

"He hates me because I love him this makes no sense!" After taking a moment to breathe, I continue to the thought that kills me, "I haven't gotten my period yet."

Cheynne stops and stares at me wide eyed, "How late?"

I hiccup through my tears, "Two weeks."

"Oh my gosh are you kidding me?"

I can't bear to answer her so I let my tears speak for me. "Listen to me you're going to get yourself together while I go get a pregnancy test."

"No please no everyone will find out and Ian will take my baby away and raise it with Michelle if I'm pregnant."

"Fine but soon you'll have to figure it out and deal with it. Shouldn't you be getting ready right now?"

"Yeah I really don't want to go now Ian is obviously going to be in the questioning."

"Tiara you have waited and worked so hard who the hell can write two hundred pages in four months and get it published in two seconds? Do not let that asshole take anything else away from you so get up and go put on that sexy dress that will kill Ian."

I get up and head to my room looking down at the outfit I picked out. After drying off from a quick shower, I put on lotion then slip on my underclothes and light pink Jenna Wrap Over Cut Out Front Skater Dress. I put on brown Anabelle Cut Out Wedges with Origami Straps then head to the bathroom to use a minimal amount of makeup. After putting on my gold jewelry, I head out to the living room purse in hand.

"Are you coming with me?"

"I can't I have work but trust me I'll be watching. Good luck." With a hug Cheynne and I part ways to our cars.

Once in my simple Ford Focus I stare straight ahead at a concrete wall giving myself a mental pep talk. _You will be fine you will make it through this and maybe you didn't love him after all. Don't cry anymore it's pointless it won't rewind time so toughen up it's not the end of the world._

I grit my teeth and tap my finger on the steering wheel as I drive to either the start of my life or the end. It's as if my mind can't catch up until I'm in front of a live audience and the rest of the country.

"Welcome to the Dave Heath Show Tiara its such a pleasure to have you here."

"Thank you it's a pleasure to be here."

"This is your first appearance ever on TV but you have been in the news correct?"

"Mhm not by choice though."

He chuckles, "Dating Ian Somerhalder is a choice so by default you get the publicity."

I give a little smile, "Yes but hey I'll take any I can get now."

"Tell us about this book, Paramour, you wrote which will come out tomorrow."

"It's about a woman, Alexandria, with such high morals for herself and such respect you could call her a feminist. She meets this man falls for him simply on appearance. Derek, the man she falls for, has some complications he is very dark and secluded. Alexandria throws everything that she is out the door just to be with this man no matter what she had to do for him and that includes becoming his mistress."

"Wow sounds juicy I suspect there will be some rather... sexual scenes?"

"Correct but I didn't go crazy with it just enough to leave you hot and bothered." I finish with a smile reminding myself I have to look strong and happy because he's watching.

"Was any of it inspired by true events?"

"By true events you mean Ian."

Dave laughs, "You said it not me."

"The story isn't inspired by him but at the time I used the way I felt from the way Ian treated me to write with more passion."

"Did he treat you badly?"

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. It's as if there's a lie filter on my mouth not letting any come out. I look down at my hands like an idiot since there's no way to make my reaction positive.

"I assume the news of his marriage threw you for a loop as well. I'm sure that it was salt into very fresh wounds. Would you like to give us some insight on what happened? It seemed as if you two were happy since you are the first woman we have seen Ian with on numerous outings."

"I'm not really sure what happened myself. I don't want to be one of those exes that trash their previous partner. All I will say is that we were on different pages I wanted more love and he didn't its as if he wanted a girlfriend when it was convenient for him. I got to a point where I knew I deserved better that there's a man out there that will flaunt me like his queen I needed that."

"You wanted to be shown off that seems a little selfish borderline gold digger."

I genuinely laugh, "I don't want his money my family is very blessed. I wanted to be shown off so that I know he isn't ashamed of me and that we aren't based on nothing but sex."

"So you're saying that it was friends with benefits at the end of the day?"

"I've already said too much."

Dave smiles, "I won't push the issue as much as I would like to. Did you ever see yourself marrying Ian?"

"It crossed my mind once or twice but that seems normal after being with a man for almost a year."

"Very true indeed last question about him I promise. How do you feel about his new marriage?"

"Well I'm happy for them both and hope that it lasts. I just feel like it was very... impetuous."

"Hmm that's very understandable. Now a little birdie told me that you sing."

"I dabble a bit."

"Would you do me the honor of singing karaoke with me?"

I laugh, "Sure."

"Don't go far folks see the beautiful Tiara Green sing with us after the break along with some cool giveaways later on."

Once we get the okay Dave scoots over to the seat next to me and takes my hand. "I'm sorry to pry I know it must hurt talking about your personal life."

"It's fine no need to be sorry I knew what I was getting into." I give a small smile as his gently aged blue eyes bore into mine.

He gives my hand a squeeze, "It will all work out in the long run my wife and I are examples of that."

[x]

I pull up to the University Club Atop Symphony Towers and pass my keys over to the valet. After the elevator ride, I find my publicist, Jessica Stone, looking perfect as usual with her long strawberry blonde hair.

"Hey there you did great!" She pulls me into a tight hug that I'm still not used to after a month of knowing her.

"Thanks," I reply sitting down in the seat across from her.

"Damn it Tiara perk up! Your dreams are coming true over night be happy!" She screams the best way she can in a hushed tone.

"I am happy I really am there's just other things on my mind."

Jessica rolls her eyes, "Ian. Get over him Jesus Christ! You would think the man was your first."

With a groan I drop my head in my hands, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Oh wow. It's n- I mean its kind of… a little bit but most people will think that he was the first guy you ever fell for if they notice."

I look up, "It's fine who cares he can't make me look any worse after that stunt he pulled with marrying Michelle."

"It seems like a load of crap."

"I honestly think it is for the most part. C'mon, he marries the girl exactly a week from when we broke up. All they did was sign a paper and fly off into the sunset all honky dory as if ten years hadn't passed."

"I thought that ten year thing was a lie to make it sound better."

"Nope."

"If you don't stop chewing on your lip it is going to fall off."

I open my mouth slightly realizing that my lip was being mutilated, "Sorry um why are we here?"

"Well first as a celebratory dinner and to tell you everything that is coming up," She pulls out a paper with a list of random appearances and dates and hands me a copy.

We go down the list of all the things that I will be doing but I end up tuning Jessica out until she randomly stops talking.

"Okay turn around."

I look up at her, "Uh why?"

"Because I don't want you to turn around so I told you to turn around. Oh God no act happy or I swear I will slap you!"

Out of nowhere I hear shrieking like those stuck up rich girls when they see their friends. "Tiara I knew that was you!"

I turn around to see Michelle grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I get up and hug her knowing that I'm being watched for a reaction. "How have you been? It's been awhile since I've seen you."

"Um good… great living it up you?"

"I'm on cloud nine I've never been this happy in my life." Suddenly her face drops, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No it's fine I'm happy for you."

She smiles at me then runs her fingers through her hair and I can't help but feel the urge to cry when I see the rock on her finger. "I should go sit I- uh he will be coming from the lobby soon. It was nice talking to you."

"You too," I sit down and she walks off but I don't pay attention to the direction.

"Are you okay?"

"Mhm are we done here?"

"Yes but you can't leave cameras follow Ian and you they have been waiting for this moment hoping to see you screw up. If you walk out they will know you left because he is here."

"I really don't care now I don't want to see him and honestly I don't think I could handle that."

"Yes you can! Let's get dessert by time we are finished it should be safe for you to leave deal?"

"Fine just give me a second." I get up and head to the bathroom needing to pump myself up before I come face to face with the man that can read me better than anybody.

I take a couple slow deep breaths then check my appearance in the mirror. When I reach my eyes it's so obvious that I'm not happy I look borderline depressed it's as if my eyes are dead. I groan then pull out my phone when an idea enters my mind.

"Hey can you come to the club that your dad owns? I need a friend badly."

"You're in luck little lady I'm already here. I'll be by your side in two seconds."

"Thank you."

I hang up, exhale slowly, and exit my temporary safe haven. I walk back to the table not daring to make eye contact with anyone except for Jessica. Just as I sit down I get that tingle all over and all I want to do is jump out the window to make it stop. It's as if my mind begins to go into overdrive hearing Ian's voice in the memories about how he picked up on my weird habits.

I feel the tears rising to the surface just as someone wraps their arms around me and kisses my cheek. "Everything will be alright even if I have to go over there and kick his ass myself."

I smile a little hearing one of my best friends, Marcus Wilson, come to my rescue. He sits down on the other side of the table between Jessica and I. Marcus takes my hand in his and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

_Maybe everything will be fine after all. You're funny that's never going to happen with Ian around._

* * *

_Review and all that good stuff please and thank you:)_


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

**_A/N: Sorry if it's too short I wanted to have everything in the next chapter all together... in the next chapter XD Don't forget to check out my other stories now enjoy your reading:)_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin**

I wake up slowly feeling a little better but nowhere near happy. I bury my face in my pillow not willing to wake up yet but force myself on my feet. After the usual morning routine I head to the kitchen, which feels like a journey since I bought a gigantic beach house just to splurge. I turn around towards the countertop and out of nowhere a hand is clasped over my mouth, "Shh you have to be quiet!"

I calm down when I recognize the voice of Michael Brooks. He leads me over to the pantry with his hand still over my mouth but once inside he takes it off, "Listen to me last night Mr. Somerhalder had this place bugged. Baldwin and I left certain spots where he can't hear or see you the list is in your mailbox. Both Baldwin and I are sorry for what is happening you will see what I mean. Now I have to go before my absence is noticed. Hit him where it hurts."

I stand there in shock after he is gone. _Why the fuck would Ian do that as if he didn't assign me a shadow?_ I head for the Advil feeling a headache coming on until I hear yelling. I go to the window that faces towards the street and see a giant moving truck. _This is not happening!_

I put on some shoes and go outside to what I think is the beginning of another nightmare. I see David directing random people around but he stops when he sees me.

"Where the fuck is he?" I ask once he walks over.

"Mr. Somerhalder is not here at the moment," David answers looking down at his phone typing away. I roll my eyes about to go back inside until he flips his phone around. Hit. Him. Where. It. Hurts.

All of a sudden it clicks but I grab the mail before leaving the mess. I read well more like skim down the list and see my bedroom is on there surprisingly. I go into the closet and put on a cutout Ponte knit dress then black crisscross faux suede platforms. I look in the mirror smiling at my exposed sides that go so low on my back you can see the dimples right above my butt. I pull my hair out of a ponytail letting my hair flow down then make my way to the garage.

I hop in my black Audi TT RS, raise the door, and drive out a little but stop since a big ass truck is blocking the way.

"Move out the ladies way... She has to go to work," David says with a slight hint of amusement.

I wave goodbye and speed away as adrenaline begins to pump. In about ten minutes I'm walking into the top floor lobby.

"Mr. Somerhalder is in a meeting right now I doubt he wants to see you anyways," Janice says with a little smile.

I laugh, "Well trust me at least one part of him will be glad to see me. Consider his meeting over now." I finish with a smile walking around her desk, "I'd love to see you try and stop me anyway."

She rolls her eyes and focuses back on the screen in front of her. I go past his office door and straight to the conference room.

"Hello gentlemen sorry to interrupt," I walk past Ian who sits at the head of the table and to the other end. I lie on my stomach on the table and smile. "I kind of have a problem and well it all stems from that man right there. See my ex-boyfriend is kind of a stalker he moved in with his wife right next door to me. Now I don't think any of you fine, and I truly do mean fine, men would want to see me call him every name in the book. If you all could do me a favor and leave us alone to handle this load of bullshit." They all look at me for a moment then get up and leave quickly.

"Hello Ian how have you been? Getting bored with Michelle already?"

He clenches his jaw then rises from his seat soon standing behind me. He grabs my ankles making me stand pressed against him. "What the fuck was that?"

I turn around then push him away, "Well this right now is me demanding answers from you. Why are you invading my life now?"

"We liked the house."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did you not think of a good excuse because you thought I would lie down and take it. That's how I usually am for you."

Ian takes a deep breath, "Tiara just calm down for a second."

"No because I haven't even gotten to the part where you bugged my house. Are you crazy? Why would you do that?"

"Becau-"

"A better question would be why did you marry Michelle barely a week from when we 'broke up'? I can handle a lot of things but when you put it out for the world making sure every single person knows you moved on it hurts. That was your point though to hurt me."

"Tiara please l-"

"Please what? Let you give me another lie? Let you tear me down some more? Oh how about make me cry more than I normally do since I go through my day with tears in my eyes. You don't care! You don't care about me, you don't care about Michelle, you don't care about anyone! You are a selfish, self centered, arrogant, ignorant, pompous ass, bastard! It wasn't enough for you to obliterate my heart and tiny bit of self-esteem I had left. No you rubbed it in you made sure I knew you were as happy as could be without me. You have completely taken over my life popping up every second you can and ruining the one peaceful place I have. You know I loved, you now declared a war, so now I think everything is fair. Strip everything that I am away from me I don't give a damn but trust me I won't make it easy."

"Would you just let me talk?"

"No! I don't think you could talk loud enough over the plethora of actions you have laid out. Whatever the hell you want to say to me, save it I doubt it will fix anything."

I turn around and walk out glad that I don't hear footsteps behind me but that soon changes. I get in the elevator only two seconds away from the door closing but Ian slips through making me sigh in defeat.

"I know there probably isn't anything that I could say or do to justify the way I treated you."

"Even if there was I don't want to hear it."

"Give me a chance to try to explain."

"You don't even deserve that."

Ian pulls the emergency stop button making me want to slam my head into a wall being stuck in here with him.

"Did you ever once think about how I felt?"

"Sure didn't because you're heartless," I reply.

"It wasn't easy for me to let you go."

"You didn't let me go you didn't have to. You never let me in plus you're still stalking the hell out of me I don't think that goes under the category of letting me go."

"Maybe I didn't succeed but I truly did try."

"You pushed me out you shut me down and every possible thought of us being together in any way other than purely sexual."

"And that was wrong of me. I've made a lot of mistakes before I met you, after I met you, and surely after you left me. You promised not to leave me at least not without an explanation."

"You promised to protect me! Don't use that shitty excuse for your actions and apparently broken heart. Let's not forget who's the married one here."

"Tiara I don't know what else to say." Ian looks down with his hands on his hips then looks back up at me, "I'm sorry, I need you, nothing feels right without you. I was wrong beyond belief, I should've put a stop to it all and held you close in those moments where you wanted to cry. I didn't understand why you would stay with me until that day you told me how you felt. I was mad at myself for not noticing it for not seeing the way you looked at me and treated me with nothing but love in your heart."

Before I can stop the tears rolling down my face he grabs my wrist gently moving my hand away then with his other hand he wipes away my tears. "I should've treated you better."

"Please stop this isn't fair."

"I know it should've been you I made a huge mistake."

We sit there in pure silence as he holds me tight letting me cry on his chest. "Let me go… we have to let each other go." The thought of truly having to let Ian go crushes me making the tears come even faster.

I hear the sound of the button popping and the elevator begins to move again, "Is that what you want?"

"It's what needs to happen."

The doors open and we step apart then I head directly towards the front door not turning back.

[x]

"You know it was very weird for me to go buy five pregnancy tests. Isn't one enough?"

"I'm sorry Marcus and no, one is not enough I have to be completely sure of whatever outcome."

"As your favor back to me you should come to this charity thing I have to go to."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Fine only because you're helping me."

"Let's get this show on the road then." He follows me upstairs, through the bedroom, and into the bathroom. "I'll be sitting here when you come out." Marcus passes me the stick with a smile on his face.

I roll my eyes and close the little door behind me and get down to business. When I come out I wash my hands then put the little cap on the end wishing there was an instant result.

"You know it could take up to ten minutes."

"Well thank you genius but you would want to know right away if you were going to have a human being growing inside you for nine months."

"You got a point there."

"I know I do." I begin to walk downstairs tapping the stick on my thigh hoping time would pass faster. Just as I reach the last step the doorbell rings.

I open the door to see Michelle, "I heard about earlier today you need to back off."

"Uh excuse me?"

"I don't like you around my husband he chose me get over it."

"You know I really don't have a problem kicking your ass right now."

"He doesn't need you anymore so don't drop by or anything like that. Ian is mi-" Her face falls looking down and that's when I realize I'm still holding the stick.

"Are you pregnant?" The tears begin to fall down Michelle's face as she cups her hand over her mouth.

* * *

_Review and all that good stuff please and thank you!:) Don't be afraid to give me a suggestion!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Won't Set You Free

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long I had to look stuff up and I practically wrote the whole thing on my phone. Down near the end, the song is going on while there is dialogue and I used italics to represent the song lyrics. If you look it up, which I suggest you do, it seems very fitting for Tiara and Ian's relationship so google the meaning if you don't get it:) The song is Edge of Desire by John Mayer, gotta love him.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Truth Won't Set You Free**

Point of View: Tiara Green

I turn around and look at Marcus who gets my hint to leave. I look back at Michelle, "That's none of your business."

"None of my business? I'm his wife!" She yells in a hushed tone.

"Exactly his wife not mine. You are not the mother of his children so this does not affect you in any kind of way. If I am pregnant Ian and I will raise the child you will be lucky if you even know their name. You are here because you are afraid that I will take away everything you have now and if I want it I will have it. Do not get in my face and show off the ring you have on your finger or brag about the name he gave you to try and intimidate me. Do not get this situation backwards I am the one who intimidates you and nothing you have intimidates me. If I want I will talk to Ian, I will see him, and if I really want to I will fuck him in your house... in your bed. Do not cross me again I will crush your world." I look at the clock next to the door, "Say hi for me."

Michelle's eyes practically pop out of her head when she sees that Ian is calling her.

"He's going to ask about lunch, if you haven't eaten he will say that he has a free moment for you always and want you to come by. If you have eaten he will ask what, then ask about what you're doing later, and after that say he can't wait to get home to you so go ahead and answer or just stare at me as I do this."

I slam the door in her face and plop down on the couch with a sigh. Marcus comes back down carrying his phone that is going off like an alarm. "It's been ten minutes."

[x]

Yesterday all passed in a blur surprisingly ending without a pissed off Ian storming over here to cuss me out. I groan remembering just how close I get to keep my enemies also known as my neighbors. I get up to do the usual morning routine but when I come out the bathroom a surprise is waiting.

"Would you please explain why that sexy man is in your living room?" Jessica asks picking through my closet.

"His name is Marcus Wilson he's one of my best friends I've known him since kindergarten. Lately we've gotten closer because of all the Ian stuff."

"Are you two…?"

"No we are not it's not like that."

She looks at me as if she doesn't believe me, "The other night was not all fake the way he was looking at you and holding your hand. Normal guy friends, best friend or not, don't drop everything to just sit and guard off unwanted company without payment."

"We had this drunken make out session once after this party way back in the day other than that we haven't done anything."

"Mhm well he wants some more trust me on that."

"Oh whatever hurry up and pick something for me to wear I went shopping the other day it shouldn't be that bad."

"It has to be just right! A big game changer happened this morning and you need to make a good first business impression." She pulls out a blue mesh cutout high low peplum dress and black and silver hologram platform pumps. "Wearing this you need to walk in there like you own the place."

"Fine!"

"Now hurry up and get dressed you are going to meet your team too."

"Uh team?" I ask from the bathroom putting my hair up in a messy bun.

"Makeup, design, assistant you know all of that."

"I don't need an assistant or any of those people."

"Yes you do see 'those people' would be here instead of me right now helping you get ready. I need to be meeting with various people so you get even more money from writing. Have you not seen the numbers yet?"

"Um no are they bad?"

"They're good really good you will talk about that with Mr. Game Changer."

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"Nope that's his job."

I roll my eyes then begin putting on my makeup.

Throughout the twenty-minute ride in Jessica's car, all my questions were avoided. We pull up to a giant glass building with at least thirty floors. When we walk into the lobby there are men working on the floor pulling the tile up. Jessica walks to the elevator not even wasting a thought on the workers.

"You must know what is going on."

"Mhm sure do I'm supposed to now no being a bitch, keep an open mind, and remember who is now your boss." The doors open to the top floor that is completely empty ready to be someone's canvas.

"Blue Polare granite I think that will compliment the baby blue walls and silver detailing."

We walk deeper into the room and around the corner I see the sun acting as a spotlight for the tall man in a dark blue suit with his hands in his pockets looking out to the city. I didn't even realize that I stopped until Jessica hits me on the arm pulling me back to reality.

"Wonderful suggestion I will get right on that," The blonde woman says not even bothering to look at me until the master of the universe's blue eyes fall on me.

"Good morning Tiara you look beautiful as usual."

My jaw quivers trying to get the words out but it just won't happen causing Jessica to step in. "Nice to see you again Mr. Somerhalder."

"Same to you Miss Stone," He replies shaking her hand.

"Tiara this is Mr. Game Changer he bought the publishing house that was handling Paramour and brought it into a long line of publishing houses that he already owns. We now stand in the soon to be building of all the houses in the area merged into one. So in other words-"

Ian holds up his hand stopping her as he stares into my eyes, "In other words Miss Green, I'm your boss."

With a long intake of air I murmur down to the floor, "Oh lord."

He chuckles, "Mr. Game Changer isn't done yet." I look back up to see a satisfied smirk on his lips, "To be more specific we stand in the CEO's office sitting at the top of the tallest building in San Diego. I won't have the time nor the patience to run the publishing division of my business but having it centralized will allow me to at least look over it."

Ian pulls out a set of keys and gives them to me, "Welcome to your ivory tower Miss Green."

I look at Jessica then back at him. "I majored in English yes but that doesn't give me the skills to run a damn business that's your job! I don't want any of this and who the hell do you think you are to be making decisions like this for me?"

"I'm your boss sweetheart I sign your checks I keep the money flowing in from your very profitable book that is already breaking records. What I do is anything I damn well please and if you don't like it feel free to use another publisher oh that's right I bought all the rights. You're stuck you can't leave, you can't stop writing, and you can't walk away from the little detail I put in your job description… running part of my company."

"You're such an as-"

"Be careful what you say I could always have you sharing my office."

I narrow my eyes at him gritting my teeth, "Brooke did you come up with a name?"

The blonde in the corner replies, "Undiscovered Words, then we have-"

"No that's straight to the point use it."

"Are we done here?" I interject.

"Actually no you have to come with me and sign some paperwork after that you can do whatever you want. Miss Stone if you could do me a favor and tell Rayna to meet us over at the office."

"Of course."

Ian nods and walks pass me, "I don't hear heels following me Tiara!"

I shoot a death stare to Jessica who shrugs then shoos me away. I turn around and head over to the elevator that my tyrant has just stepped in. A groan tumbles out of my mouth as the doors close behind me trapping us in.

"I figured you would be happier."

I look right into his eyes, "Bullshit."

"I just handed you the sweet life on a silver platter the least you could do is thank me."

"I'm not grateful."

"You'll love me for it." When it sinks in what he said, he swallows shifting from one foot to the other.

"I doubt it."

I step out the elevator and walk through the lobby catching the eye of one worker but he drops his head when I see Ian kill him with a look from the corner of my eye. Brooks pulls up right on time but I save him some energy by opening the door before he can get there.

"Nice to see you Michael."

"Same to you Tiara."

I look at Ian who has an eyebrow raised, "What is up with you and your disapproving looks? For a man who is married and acts like a complete jackass you shouldn't be so full of jealousy. 'Oh that's right' if you can't have me no one can."

"If that were true I would've asked about Marcus."

"If what I said weren't true you wouldn't even know his name!"

Before he can come up with something to say we come to a stop and I get out the car. Luckily the papers are waiting for me at the front desk in the lobby. Like a bitch I snatch the pen out her hand sign my name on the last page not giving a damn about what it says since Ian couldn't possibly make my life worse.

"No I'm not going to read it don't lecture me about it if you value your face and don't want a red hand print on it." Ian swallows whatever words that were on the tip of his tongue. I get outside then realize I don't have a ride _great could this day get any better?_

"Tiara?"

"What?" I whine like an annoyed teenager.

"Um I'm Rayna Goodhart head of your styling team I figured it would be pointless to drag them all out."

"Oh nice to meet you. You actually might need the whole team I'm going to a charity event tonight. I don't even have a dress all I know is that it's Masquerade."

Her eyes slowly widen probably with every task that will have to be accomplished.

[x]

Sitting in my bathroom I now see why Rayna is the boss around here she does it all. There's Barry, a skinny blonde man that I'm sure is gay, and Angela, a short haired woman with green highlights take care of hair... all hair. Marcel, a buff man with a short black flattop and Rayna, with her black hair up in a ponytail, are on clothes. Dani works on my nails while Lauren does my makeup wanting to 'give some sparkle.'

"Who's your date?" Rayna asks.

"I don't have one but I mean I'm going with my guy friend Marcus his family always does something charitable."

"Oh the Wilson family! He's pretty good looking I'm surprised there haven't been pictures of you two in the media."

"He was never out there like that."

"Marcus is cool I've met him a couple times. Well a picture of you two together is bound to happen since it's Valentine's Day."

I whip my head around to look at her making Barry grumble, "I'm almost done!"

"Sorry and I didn't even realize that shows how much I get out."

I smile a bit thinking about how clingy Michelle will be trying to make up for me ruining their first holiday together. I practically get yanked out my seat to go get dressed since that is literally the only thing that I've had to use energy for. I put on a black lace thong that's so thin and delicate I might as well go bare. I look for the bra that's nowhere to be found then call Rayna in.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh no bra! I need to hold these things in place."

She laughs looking at me half naked and completely comfortable with it. "The dress has cups to push and hold it all together."

I take a sigh of relief then slip on the metallic peep-toe Prada pumps. I step into a light sky blue a-line princess V-neck floor-length chiffon dress with ruffle sash beading sequins. Rayna zips it up then hands me a silver diamond encrusted clutch.

"You look fantastic we did a good job."

I laugh, "Yes you did." I continue to look at myself in the mirror before heading downstairs. I pull out my phone and groan realizing I'm already twenty minutes late.

"Thank you so much guys I have to go!" I wave goodbye to the team of miracle workers and scuttle to my Audi that's waiting for me in the driveway. Sadly after a ten-minute drive speeding I finally make it to The US Grant Hotel.

I walk into the lobby staring at the crystal chandeliers then the silk carpets. I follow the trail of people that eventually lead me to the Presidential Ballroom. There's even more chandeliers hanging above tables with black tablecloths and royal blue centerpieces.

I spot Marcus's mom, Elizabeth, in a stunning light pink dressing standing on stage in front of the microphone. "Thank you all for coming to support Eternal Hope. Now let's get the drinks flowing, wallets opening, and masks on."

As I'm tying the ribbon behind my head someone takes over then kisses my cheek from behind. "Well hey there gorgeous."

I laugh and turn around, "Hi I'm sorry I'm late."

Marcus slides his hands down my arms looking me up and down, "You really are gorgeous."

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Dance with me?"

"I'd be honored."

With a smile he takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor that is right in front of the stage. I wrap my arms around his neck as he grasps my hips.

"Have you ever slow danced with a girl before?"

"C'mon Tiara you know I'm all about the bump and grind."

I can't help the laugh that escapes, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I hit his chest making him laugh, "Shoot."

"This is an innocent question purely out of curiosity. Have you ever thought about me... us together more than friends?"

"Every man that lays eyes on you fantasize a little bit. I've grown up with you and back when we were six and seven I thought of you as a sister just because we were both the youngest sibling feeling like an only child. Then high school came around and wow you were always cute and adorable, still are, but you just oozed nothing but beauty. That's why I always laughed when you complained about people staring at you for no apparent reason but guys looked because they wanted you and girls looked because they wanted to be you. Now here we are all grown up still best friends and I still have a crush on you like a little kid. I didn't go to prom and homecoming with you because you 'couldn't get a date' it was because I wanted to I turned other girls down for you. I'm not mad or anything disappointed in myself, yes."

"Why? You have no reason to be."

"I do when all of this Ian stuff started to happen I couldn't help but wonder if I had went through on those days where I planned to ask you to be my girlfriend would you be heartbroken now? If I had grown a pair would you have even met the man? Now your heart belongs to a man that doesn't deserve it."

"I don't love him anymore." With every word my voice lowers knowing that I'm lying.

"You do... I see it and everyone else sees it. Why else would Michelle come over? How would you feel if another woman loved your husband? The same woman he had a previous relationship with only a week before the marriage?"

"I know."

With a sigh he continues, "I was perfectly sober that night."

Just when I'm about to say what, I know what he's referring to. "You wanted to kiss me."

Marcus nods his head, "And almost every second I'm around you I want to kiss you again. I want to hold you and protect you from all the other fuckers out there that could hurt you. I want to be your pillow just like in high school when you would fall asleep on my chest. I know you don't feel the same but I know there's a part of you that wants that too."

"I'm not ready for another relationship."

"I know and I'll give you time to figure it out but no matter what I'll stick by your side either as your boyfriend or best friend I'll be there."

I have no clue what to do or say but luckily the song ends. He leads me over to a table where other people are already sat. Once we sit down I notice his parents are on his other side, random family friends next to them, then what looks like a couple who isn't too happy on the other side of me.

As I'm taking a sip of wine I glance down at the man's hand and practically choke. I think I would know the hands of the only man that has felt all over my body but the wedding band is a dead giveaway.

"Are you okay?" Marcus whispers.

I lean closer to whisper in his ear, "I didn't know Ian would be here and sitting right next to me."

Before he can reply his mother interrupts making the whole table pay attention, "I don't think you've met my son Ian."

I turn my head hoping I was wrong but find piercing blue eyes boring into me. "I don't think I have."

To avoid anymore awkward tension I get up, "Excuse me." I have no clue where to go but I end up on the balcony looking out to the city lights still hearing the hoopla.

"I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Same to you."

I turn around to see Ian standing there with his hands deep in his pockets. "I want to apologize for earlier today I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you that was wrong of me."

"It's fine we all have our days."

"It's not fine I've treated you like shit for so long to last you a lifetime I don't need to do it anymore."

Unsure of what to say I look down at my hands, "Uh where's Michelle?"

"Sitting at the table still thank god. Of course she gave me a sideways look when I went after you but I couldn't give a fuck."

I laugh a little then finally look back up to see him smiling. "As beautiful as you look in the moonlight please come back?"

He puts his hand out and I take it, "Only because you asked so nicely but no dancing we're not dancing I've had enough for tonight."

"Please? One song and if it's so terrible just half the song."

I roll my eyes, "Since you're in such a good mood I won't ruin it."

As we walk inside I hear the announcing of one of my favorite musicians. Right when we step onto the dance floor Ian pulls me close pressing our bodies together. Feeling him against me makes me realize just how much I miss him even if I don't want to admit it.

_So young and full of running tell me where has that taken me. Just a great figure eight or a tiny infinite? Love is really nothing but a dream that keeps waking me. For all of my trying we still end up dying how can it be?_

"I heard about the other day and I was a little mad but mostly at myself and Michelle. We can get into that later but more importantly are you pregnant?"

I look up at Ian and he's already looking down at me, "No only late."

He nods slowly then I lay my head back on his shoulder.

_So young and full of running all the way to the edge of desire. Steady my breathing silently screaming I have to have you now. Wired and I'm tired think I'll sleep in my clothes on the floor or maybe this mattress will spin on its axis and find me on yours._

"The day you came into the conference room I approached the situation the wrong way. That's why I had to go after you in the elevator but I still didn't get to say what I needed to."

"Well go ahead."

"I need you... more than anything the days that followed after you left I had a breakdown. I was sitting on the floor, after punching holes in the wall, watching the door, and hoping that you would walk through it but you never did. I thought moving on was the only way to get you out of my mind but I still constantly think about you. Now seeing guys ogle over you and you being so independent hit me like a ton of bricks that should've hit me a long time ago."

_Don't say a word just come over and lie here with me. Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see._

"As bad as I didn't want to believe that you had got me under your spell I couldn't breakaway. I couldn't stop the way you made me feel. I love you."

I look up into Ian's eyes seeing that look I could never put a name to. I shake my head slightly knowing that I heard him wrong.

"I love you and only you I have since the day I saw you. I might not have known it then but I do now. Tiara I love you."

_I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe. There I just said it I'm scared you'll forget about me._

* * *

_Review and all that good stuff please and thank you:)_


	4. Chapter 4: The Walls Are Down

**Chapter 4: The Walls Are Down**

Point of View: Tiara Green A Week Later

"I love your book so much this is my third copy!"

I laugh a little as I give my signature for what feels like the billionth time, "I'm glad you like it and thank you so much for your support."

"Do you mind if I get a picture you're so gorgeous?"

"C'mon on over." I motion her to the other side of the table and stand up next to her.

Lydia, my assistant, comes over and whispers, "We only have time for one more so that we can get you to the airport on time."

I turn towards her, "These people have waited hours just to see my face I'm not going to turn them away now you already cut the line off so no more people come. I will finish this whole line then go to the airport."

"But you'll be late for your flig-"

"That fucking jet will sit on the tarmac until I get there I know that for a fact."

"But Mr. and Mrs. Somer-"

"Lydia. Only one of them is my boss and for all I care Mrs. Somerhalder can kiss my ass. See I report to Mr. Somerhalder and you report to me and when I tell you what I want to happen your job is to make that happen correct?"

The poor girl nods her head, "So walk over there, call Mr. Somerhalder, and tell him I will be about thirty minutes to an hour late." She scuttles to the side and I go back to smiling and giving genuine thanks.

About forty-five minutes later I'm walking up the stairs to a situation that will require all of my inner strength. First thing I see is Ian and Michelle not sitting next to each other but on the outer seats of the row separated by the aisle. "Good afternoon Somerhalders I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

Michelle looks at me with pure disgust, "It is rude to be late."

"Well I am the star of the show." I planned to sit down alone and be a good girl keeping my claws in but that won't happen. I sit in the seat next to Ian but his fingers continue to type away on his iPhone. I press the lock button on the top making him finally look up at me. I bite my lip slowly letting it slip out as my eyes rake over his body. I make it back up to his eyes to catch him deep in a fantasy that involves me naked. Ian gives me that look that always meant he was about to have his way with me.

"Hi."

"Hello Tiara."

"How have you been?"

"Very cold from all those showers."

I can't help but smile a bit remembering when I said that to him before he finally gave in to my attempts in what seems like a lifetime ago. I look away to Michelle who is about to set the chair on fire with all the fumes radiating off her. _Oh Miami is going to be fun._

After about four hours Michelle can't seem to keep her eyes peeled on me. She gets up and heads back to the bedroom leaving Ian and I alone. He looks at me and a smirk slowly appears.

"No we're not having sex."

"Oh really?" He pulls me on top of him making me instantly regret wearing a skirt and agreeing to move to the couch.

"You promised me no fucking that was one of the most important rules for us being friends!"

His hands slide up my thighs to my behind squeezing a little before pushing my shirt up revealing my stomach. "Yes I promised no fucking." He places a soft kiss right above my belly button making my body jolt a little. "I didn't promise to not touch you," Ian kisses up moving my shirt the higher up he goes. "Or to not kiss you and I definitely didn't promise to not make sweet... slow... love to you." He emphasizes his words with kisses looking up at me before murmuring against my skin, "I never promised to not show you how much I love you."

I feel my face heat up, "I'm glad you didn't promise me that."

[x]

When we get off the jet I get a little pang of jealousy seeing Ian hold Michelle's hand as the other flies over his phone keyboard. _That's his wife she's a raging bitch but that's his wife._

Someone places their hand on my shoulder pulling me out of my thoughts, "Tiara are you okay?"

I turn around to see Brooks, "Yeah thanks for asking." He looks behind me I'm sure at Ian wondering what he's doing.

"C'mon I figured you would want your own ride over being in the same car with them."

"I think that's best for everyone." We walk to the second SUV and I see Ian summon Baldwin saying something while motioning over to us. "I think we better get on the road before Ian has a conniption."

In the beginning the ride is silent until Brooks speaks up. "How has that been going?"

"It was full of tears and at moments it still is but we agreed to slowly solve our problems and be friends."

"I know the Mrs. isn't happy about that."

"That's not my fault I was perfectly content with staying away from him. If she has a problem she should take it up with her husband."

"Content? I doubt it."

I look up to see him smiling at me probably because he knows he's right. We pull up to Dream South Beach and I get out on my own. Brooks hands me my room key before leaving me alone in my room. I walk in deeper to find white and grays that appear blue from the lights. Once I find it, I plop down on the bed that's blue as well suddenly feeling lonely more so knowing that the man I love is on the same floor but not with me.

Point of View: Ian Somerhalder

I sit down on the bed with my head in my hands only wanting the one thing that I can't have.

"Let me guess you're thinking about Tiara." I look up to see Michelle standing in front of me. "What is it that she has that I don't?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"You never are! Every time I try to even touch you more than holding hands it's as if you retract but let Tiara be around and your pants fly off. I'm so sick of her! I'm your wife you should only think of me but you don't all you can focus on is Tiara. She was the damn replacement for me!"

"It's not like I can control the way I feel about her and don't talk about her like that."

"She's a skanky bit-"

I hold up my hand, "Fourteen you told me fourteen that's how many men you've had sex with who knows how many now after ten years. If you really want to talk about skanks Tiara shouldn't even be brought up. She's only had sex with one guy I'm pretty sure that doesn't classify her as a skank or whore so please if you want to talk about her stick to the facts."

"And how do you know she didn't lie?"

"Because I was her first and her last."

Michelle's mouth opens slightly then she recovers, "Oh so that's why you want her it's the guilt of fucking a virgin it all makes sense now."

"I want her because she's everything you aren't and if you haven't noticed you're the replacement for her. Now I'm done with this conversation." I get up and walk out the bedroom as she follows.

"What you're running to girl number two now since number one pissed you off?"

"Trust me you would know if I was pissed off and she's number one I want to be with the woman I actually love instead of listening to your petty shit. Don't wait up if I come back I come back don't keep calling me if I don't answer. Assume the worst if I don't answer I couldn't give a fuck." I turn back around and head out the door.

Point of View: Tiara Green

I jump up from falling asleep after crying so much. I hear someone banging on the door and I wait a second before getting up. They start banging harder and I'm sure the door is about to fall off the hinges.

I rush to the front door and open it to see Ian leaning forward with his hands on the doorframe. He looks angry as hell but when his eyes find me it all fades away to worry.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He steps in and places his hands on each side of my face.

"Nothing is wrong nothing happened I just fell asleep."

"Then why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying Ian I'm fine why are you here?"

Way too fast for my brain, he kisses me slowly pulling away. "You've been crying. Your lips are even softer and that only happens when you cry."

"Uh... Um... Jeez." I take a second to focus again then speak, "I'll tell you why after we fix whatever problem you came here with."

"I need you that's my problem."

"Oh."

"Oh." He repeats mimicking me. "Now we can fix your problem as we fix my problem." Ian takes my hand leading me to the massive bathroom.

He starts to run a bath, "Should I be getting pajamas?"

"I thought you slept naked?"

I roll my eyes, "I prefer to be clothed around friends especially ones that are males who are married."

"I'm a special friend though. This is how we talked about stuff remember? C'mon Tiara I promise I won't try anything."

_I know I'll regret this. _I take off my shirt then slide out my skirt leaving them in the floor. "I don't think you want to get in the tub fully clothed." Ian starts working on his clothes as I walk around him and turn the water off. After taking off my underclothes I sink into the bubbly heaven. I look out at the city lights below us feeling relaxed for the first time in awhile.

"When will you finally decide?" I look back at Ian who now sits directly across from me.

"I don't want to give up. I figured I owed her and myself this. She waited a decade for me and in a way I did the same for her that shouldn't be wasted. In my world I would be with you but in the real world I'm with her."

I take a deep breath letting all the questions I kept inside out. "Is she better than me? I know according to the best sellers list I'm better and to the people on the outside looking in I'm better but it means nothing if you don't agree."

"She's not better than you I just feel compelled"

"I don't understand I really don't. You get the girl that originally took your heart away creating the void you've been trying to fill with nineteen other girls. I would think you would be so happy but you aren't so why not be with the one that can make you happy? You didn't give a fuck about anyone but yourself almost some time ago but now you feel compelled to make other people happy. I don't mean to sound self-centered but you need to find that point where you care about yourself. How can you care about anyone else if you don't care about yourself?"

"Do you think I love her?"

"Well yeah I hope you wouldn't marry her without loving her."

"I know I went from one extreme to the other but I don't love Michelle. I loved who she used to be and I thought that's what I was getting involved with again but I was wrong."

I look back out at the city wishing this was some alternate universe and I'll go back to the real world where Ian and I are together.

"I can't do what Michelle did I can't and won't wait a decade. It's already too much that I have to put up with her almost everyday. It's becoming too much to hear every where I go Michelle Somerhalder or Mrs. Somerhalder, the Mrs., the one who won."

I see the bubbles separate creating two little dots where my tears fell in.

"I probably could fill this tub to the brim with tears I've cried over you or because of something you did."

Before I completely loose control of my feelings I step out and wrap a towel around myself as I walk out to my room. I pull on shorts and a tank top as Ian walks out in the sweats he wore here.

"I'm sorry I never want to hurt you again."

"Then why do you do it on a daily basis?"

"I don't mean to I just have to keep this up until I figure out what to do."

"You divorce her that's what you do. She wants you so that I can't have you. Michelle loves the fancy lifestyle that comes with the package of being with you. She wants to have sex with you so she can have one up on me. Nothing that woman does is because she cares about you she cares about herself."

"Tiara it's not that simple. Part of me is waiting for the girl I met to come out but the majority of me craves you. It's not easy for me watching the woman I love be with another guy and look happy as ever without me. It hurts, you're the only one that makes me go weak at the knees, makes my heart sing, puts a smile on my face without trying, and gives me that tingle all over I can tell when you're near because I can feel it that only happens with you. I wouldn't run after anyone else I wouldn't try to please anyone else I wouldn't dream of being with anyone else but you! I've never wanted anyone or anything more than you and what I can have with you. I'd fight till every bone in my body is shattered and I'm on my last breath, swim the seven seas, walk to the end of the earth, climb the highest mountain and explore the lowest valley if it meant I could have you! You don't know how much I just want to hold you until my arms are numb. You don't know what I would give to wake up to those beautiful brown eyes of yours to just be graced with your presence you don't know. You're the only damn reason I haven't jumped off a cliff yet to end the pain I feel from all the things I've put you through and the worst thing you could've done to me was walk out of my life. You left a bottomless void in me Tiara that only you can fill. You have no clue how bad I want to put my hands up in the air and surrender hoping that the pain would disappear but you're the only one who can take it away. I'd give all the riches in the world if I could turn back time and have everyone be calling you Tiara Somerhalder or Mrs. Somerhalder, the Mrs., the one who owns my heart." His voice falls to a whisper as he looks away at the ground.

"It sounds like you love me," I murmur in a shaky voice.

"I do... I'm completely, totally, deeply, madly in love with you."

"Then prove it! Prove it to me make me feel like I can be loved make me feel like I'm not worthless make my heart flutter like you used to. Make me believe without a shadow of a doubt, with all that I am and will be, with every fiber of my being that you love me! I don't want the fancy houses or cars I don't want the fortune or fame I don't want the power or perks. I want you... I want you Ian nothing more."

He pulls me in holding me tight as I cry against his chest. "Nothing more... Just my Ian," I whisper.

"I know... I'll try." He strokes my hair before kissing my head, "For you Tiara, I will try."

We sit there in silence holding each other for who knows long. I look up, "Spend the night with me. Forget about everything outside of these four walls as if we were the last two people on the planet. If only for one night let me have my dream. Turn my reality for the next couple hours into something I actually want to live. Please stay with me until I open my eyes and see your face then we can go back to the world. Please."

Ian lets me go and goes to turn off the light making me feel so cold without him. The blue lights from behind the bed still give light but not too much to keep you up. He picks me up and lays me under the sheets before he gets in and pulls me close. I lay my head on his chest then intertwine my body in his. I listen to Ian's heartbeat as I slowly drift away.

"I promise this won't be the last night of your dream." Echoes through my head as I slip away.

* * *

_Review and all that good stuff please and thank you._


	5. Chapter 5: Make or Break Me

**_A/N: __Well I had to post tonight because Ian won his TCA __category:) I planned to post about a week ago but I had terrible writer's block right in the middle of a lemon. I rewrote it then deleted half of it and who the hell knows if its good or not so sorry I promise a better one and more romance next chapter I didn't want it right now. I think I'm forgetting to say something but oh well. Um wow lost my train of thought okay read! :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Make or Break Me**

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

It takes me a second to convince myself that Ian is here with me. My chest aches thinking that his warmth will be gone too soon. I wish that I could go back to sleep and never wake up as long as he's in my dreams and has his arms around me. I debate if I should get up to get the inevitable pain out the way but no matter what it will still hurt.

"You actually woke up before me." I look up and smile a little at how Ian can even pull off messy bed hair.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No. I knew you were thinking too much I could feel your eyelashes against my chest."

"Sorry." I begin to get up but he holds me against him tighter.

"We have time."

"The longer we're together the more it will hurt when we separate."

"But the sooner we are separated the more I will miss you and want you back. Maybe I can get my fill of you but I seriously doubt it."

I glide my fingers over his wedding band and tears come to the surface. "You need to come back to me."

"I really do and I will."

Silence falls over us until there's a knock at the door. "I'll get it," I groan getting up. I open it to see Michelle standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to collect my husband."

"Why is that?"

"Because he shouldn't be here. I let him have his little temper tantrum last night, I allowed him to cool off, and now he needs to be with me... his wife."

"Yeah yeah yeah you won't let me forget it. Give me a second." She begins to step in until I glare. I point at the line that separates the room and hallway, "Cross it if you want your life to end." I smile sweetly then look back to Ian who remains in bed. "Hey sweetheart how old are you again?"

"Thirty." He replies loud enough to where Michelle hears.

"I know you heard him for yourself I'm pretty sure your 'husband' is old enough to choose where he wants to be and who he wants to be with. It's not my fault he wanted to be in my room with me and not with you... 'his wife'."

"Baby come back to bed." Ian wraps his arms around me from behind. "Oh hey Michelle why are you here? I told you I'd be with Tiara."

She clenches her jaw so hard her teeth might break, "Your stuff is gone."

"Thank you for letting me know but couldn't you have texted me that? Oh that's right I turned off my phone since you kept calling even after I told you not to. My stuff is here I'll be home in San Diego but while we're in Miami I'll be with Tiara. Did you need something else?"

"You're seriously going to stay with her?"

"Excuse me her has a name and its Tiara thank you very much."

"I don't care to talk to the mistress."

"Let's not forget who gave you all of this Michelle. Without me you would be wandering the streets trying to get to Ian. For the record I haven't had sex with him but I can surely change that if you care to remain on my bad side. Also let's not forget this is my damn trip and you only tagged along hoping that Ian will finally want you and not me. Sorry to drag you out the clouds and back to reality but I'm not going anywhere. You'll always have to put up with me so get used to it. You might want to back up now." I slam the door in her face again and sigh.

Ian shakes his head, "Collect me? Really? Who the fuck does she think she is?"

"She's your wife."

"Sadly."

"Are you really staying here?"

"Yeah she annoyed me too much yesterday. Plus I want to be with you as much as I can."

"You need to stop saying sweet things to me. I want to kiss you and I can't."

"I like being sweet to you, you deserve it after everything Cody and I have done."

"You can't be sorry forever."

"I can and I will be."

I look down then sit on the couch running my fingers through my hair. "We're so complicated."

"There's days when I wish for the normal nine to five job and white picket fence life."

"I mean just as a couple us being together is so difficult. We shouldn't have gotten to this point where we have to say sorry in almost every conversation. Maybe this is what should've happened maybe we shouldn't be together and it all worked out for the best. You be with Michelle and I'll be with Marcus."

"Whoa where is this coming from?"

"It's coming from the majority of me that doesn't want to have to defend myself everyday because I want to be with you."

"You don't have to who cares if people don't want us together?"

"You care because you married Michelle and won't pick between me and her because you want to keep peace. What you're doing now will raise hell to the highest level."

"In other words you're giving me an ultimatum?"

"I wasn't but you know that's a good idea. When we get back to San Diego you have a week to get rid of Michelle if you want me."

"A week?"

"A week that's seven more days that I have to be without you but if you keep Michelle I'll learn how to live the rest of my life without you. You tell me you're sorry well all will be forgiven if you make the right choice."

"And how do you expect me to get rid of her?"

"I don't know you're a powerful man I'm sure you can figure it out. Actually you get an annulment or I'm done. No more second chances no more going back and forth. You pick one of us and that's the end of all this bullshit. You created this mess by putting a ring on her finger so fix it."

I get up and head to the bathroom for a shower leaving Ian with only his thoughts.

[x]

**Three Days Later**

I pace a little waiting for Marcus to come over finally knowing what to say. The doorbell rings and I almost jump out of my skin. I open it and Marcus instantly pulls me into a hug.

"Hey there little lady how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine you?"

We begin to walk to the living room and sit down on different couches. "I can't complain. You look drained Tiara."

"Yeah I haven't gotten much sleep. I'm sure you can tell since I plague your TV screen."

"I love it though. I feel like we kind of drifted away since I told you the way I felt. Did I make you uncomfortable or-"

"No! Not at all I've been so busy and of course I would want to take you with me when I go on trips but it would be even more awkward. I needed time to sort through my thoughts I didn't want to lose you no matter what I said."

"I understand and I won't stop being your best friend either way."

"I really did think about us being together but I just don't want to ruin what we have. As much as I want to say that Ian has nothing to do with my decision he does. I love him I wish I didn't but I do and I can't get over him. I don't know why I still do because I get nothing but pain from his actions. I probably already lost him and I can't lose you too."

The thought of being without my best friend pushes me over the edge and I fall apart. Within seconds Marcus is next to me holding me as I cry. "I'm not going anywhere I promise."

It feels as if my life is in shambles scattered across the floor. I've put my life on hold for a tiny possibility I'm holding my breath because of the stupid mistakes I've made. I find myself at the top lonely as ever so unhappy hoping that the small town girl will find her way out again. Somehow I stepped off the pedestal that so many people put me on and turned into something unrecognizable.

Along the way on what was supposed to be my coming out into the world I met my Achilles heel. All I wanted for the longest was a straight and narrow path to figure out what to do but he changed everything. A man who brought me to my knees, exposed my weakest point, gave me the world. The one I hate with a passion I love willing to fall back into the deep hole I got out of. Then I handed him a key to make my world crumble in seven days... everything could change for better or worse and I gave him that power.

[x]

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

"Thank you Harrison. After I get them back to you how long will it take?"

"For all the pull you have, about three hours tops."

"Make it two and I'll be a very happy man."

"I think we can accomplish that."

"Good Baldwin will be over there twenty minutes possibly less."

With a nod he is gone and I relax until I hear the front door open again. I get up and sit on the edge of my desk waiting for Michelle to come in.

"You're actually not working for the third day in a row."

"I know drastic change. Empty my bank account yet?"

"I seriously doubt that's possible."

"I'm sure you'll try anyways. I was thinking that my bank account should become your bank account."

"You mean get rid of the prenup?"

"With one signature all that is mine is yours as well."

A smile spreads across her face as she walks over to me. I hand her a pen and flip to the last page where I have signed as well.

"What made you change your mind?" She asks as she signs away.

"Miami."

"Ah so you finally figured out that Tiara wasn't what you wanted?"

"Something like that." I take the papers and fold them up. "Baldwin did you see what you needed?"

"Sure did." He comes closer and takes the papers out my hand. "The boys are ready to pack this room now." He walks out leaving us alone.

"See Michelle, Baldwin has many hidden talents and one is being a notary. He saw you sign without any persuasion or force. You can keep the ring but not my last name."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The new owners of the house will be in tomorrow morning." I walk out and look down at the guys downstairs. "Where's Michelle's stuff?"

"We didn't see any boxes labeled with her name only your name and charity."

I can't help but laugh, "I promise that wasn't my doing that was all Baldwin and Brooks. I guess all you have is the clothes on your back. I feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh have a nice life Michelle Evans." I walk downstairs and I hear her heels following.

"You can't do this to me! You can't fucking divorce me!"

"I didn't divorce you those were annulment papers so in two hours our marriage will be nonexistent."

"Where am I supposed to go? You can't take all my shit and give it away! You can't leave me with nothing!"

"I didn't that Lamborghini is in your name I did buy it for you. Have fun paying the bill."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You can't throw me out on my ass without anything!"

"I am Ian Somerhalder baby I don't think that I know. I can do whatever the fuck I want and order people to do it for me. I'm the cold heartless asshole that doesn't give a damn about anyone but myself I'm the man you met years ago. You played with fire and went up in flames."

"I didn't know what I was signing! You can't do that you tricked me!"

"You should've read it. If I did trick you well that's your fault and if I did I can do it. I suggest you go back to wherever the hell you came from."

"You won't get away with this."

"I didn't get away with anything I didn't do anything to you but you did something to me."

"And what was that?"

"Finally set me free so thank you very much." I take off my wedding band and hand it to her. "I have places to be I will soon be a single man." I walk out the door and get in my car then drive off as Michelle gets smaller and smaller in my rear view mirror.

I walk into a bar and right when I sit down I have bourbon in front of me. I stare at it for what feels like a year then finally take a sip when my phone rings.

"It's done Mr. Somerhalder you're officially a free man."

"Thank you Harrison." I hang up and smile a little before taking another sip.

[x]

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I throw my keys on the counter the sound of my heels echoing through the empty house as I walk into the living room. Right when I'm about to go upstairs to get out of my dressy attire I feel a weird tingle all over my body. I turn around to see the sunset playing as a spotlight for the copper haired Adonis.

I walk over and see papers on the coffee table prepared to pick them up until I see the title. I step back waiting for someone to come out and say its a joke or for me to wake up. Ian stands up and looks at me as if he's seeing me for the first time. He comes so close there's barely an inch between us. We stand there in silence only the waves crashing on the beach in the air until I pull his shirt apart making buttons bounce away.

"You at least deserve a bed Tiara."

"I couldn't give a damn right about now it's been too long since I've felt you. What I deserve..." I undo his belt, "Is you..." Unbutton his pants, "Finally..." Lower the zipper, "Fucking me." Then pull down his pants.

Ian picks me up causing my dress to hike up as if its wanting him too. We instantly start kissing as if we haven't seen each other in months. Using his hips to keep me up Ian takes my dress off throwing it to the side before snatching my panties off my body.

I lean my head back feeling that pleasure I missed fill me to the brim. A moan falls from my mouth as he stills, both of us enjoying the depth, before slowly inching out. Ian grabs my jaw making me look down into his eyes as he starts to build up speed.

"I want to see you you're way too beautiful to hide."

My brain turns a sweet line into something erotic causing my fingers to twist around in his hair as I explore his mouth with my tongue. I bite Ian's lip as he clenches my thighs harder. All too soon my body begins to tense up ready to fall apart. Somehow he manages to lay me on the floor and begin slamming into me even harder than before.

My body shivers as I finally find my release calling the name of the only man that can make me reach my high. Slowly I return out of the haze and all that is in the air is the sound of the waves crashing along with a collective sigh.

Ian presses his head against mine, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I place my hands on each side of his face and kiss him, "Yes." He kiss me again and I feel his smile against my lips.

* * *

_Review and all that good stuff please and thank you don't be afraid to tell me what you want to happen or don't want to happen! I think Cody might come back soon... possibly but not to stir up a bunch of drama._


	6. Chapter 6: You're Mine, All Mine

_**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to post I've just started going back to school and ugh being the new kid on the block sucks royally! I think I will at least try and post a chapter for every story I have going on once a month but if longer assume that the chapter is pretty long. I'm so so so sorry but at least I'm giving you a love dovey chapter no drama really which is a relief. I meant to put some lemons but I felt like it gave the wrong feel so later on there will be lemons:) Sorry for any mistakes now read away.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: You're Mine, All Mine**

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

"Do I really have to go?" I ask walking into the kitchen wearing only Ian's shirt.

"Yes you do you're about to start running a company in a few days."

I open the refrigerator and pull out some watermelon, "But it's not even about me. Baby please I'm quite comfortable in the house I don't feel like going out."

"I'm here don't you want to come and see me? I miss you already."

"Yes I do but you're coming home to me so I will wait patiently. Oh it feels good to say that 'you're coming home to me'."

"And it sounds good to hear it love."

"As much as I miss you, you need to learn to be away from me. We've been on the phone since you got in your car."

"Is it a crime to want to spend every second I can with my beautiful girlfriend?"

"I guess not since she's beautiful and everything. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No because I was hoping that you would be here with me to eat."

"Fine I'll come eat lunch but that means you have to get off the phone with me."

"Why the hell do I need to do that?"

"I have to get ready and I need to take a shower."

"We took a shower this morning."

"It was not a shower at all I got dirtier all because you couldn't keep your hands off me."

"I didn't hear you complain only beg for more."

"...Shut up. I need to go and I'm sure you have work to do so hang up."

"No you hang up."

"Oh my gosh Ian are we really doing this?"

He laughs, "Yes we are."

"Fine I'll hang up and once I do I expect some work to be done."

"Yes ma'am you got it."

"Good see you later babe."

"Wait! Don't hang up!"

"What is it?"

"I love you Tiara."

I can help the giant smile on my face, "I love you too Ian." I finally get to hang up and make my way upstairs. I decide to put on a Polly Bandeau Skater Dress with gold heel-less wedges. After I brush my hair I head out to the car and begin my journey downtown.

I walk out the elevator, lunch in hand, greeted by Janice who had a painful smile on her face. "Good afternoon Miss Green. Would you like me to let Mr. Somerhalder know you're here?"

"No thank you Janice I'll surprise him." I smile sweetly then walk down to his office.

I go in but stop when I see Ian staring at me. "What's wrong? Did I interrupt something?"

"You look really good in that color that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You look good in every color but this one takes me down memory lane."

I smile at him before walking around his desk to kiss him, "Did you actually get work done?"

Ian pulls me onto his lap, "I really did try but I couldn't stop thinking about you. Then you walk in here looking like pure perfection there's no way I'll get anything done."

I wrap my arms around his neck, "If you're having problems now just imagine how that meeting will go." I start kissing him slowly savoring my favorite pair of lips. "Now let's eat."

I try to stand up but Ian pulls me to him with my back to his front. "Are you trying to start something my gorgeous girlfriend?"

"Nothing at all my handsome boyfriend."

His legs open between mine leaving me exposed as he slides his fingers up my inner thigh, "Are you sure because I will gladly finish it?"

"If you want to I won't stop you baby remember I just beg for more."

He kisses up my neck, "Lunch can wait."

[x]

I cross my legs with my chin in my palm as I practically eye-fuck Ian watching him in master of the universe mode. _Master... bad choice of words_. I tear my eyes away and begin to look at all the people around the table who have perfected the skill of writing without looking at the paper. I see one person looking more at me than at Ian and were on complete opposite sides of the table.

"Miss Avant!" I jump a little hearing his voice bellowed through the room. "Am I boring you?" Ian asks in a dangerously calm voice.

The strawberry blonde stutters looking at him with wide blue eyes, "Um no sir."

"Then what is with your new found interest in my girlfriend?"

"I... well... I think that everyone is wondering why she is here."

His glare passes over the other faces of her co-workers, "Does anyone else feel the same way?" Silence falls over the room, "I think you're alone Miss Avant."

"Uh I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Since you were so eager to know why she was here I'll tell you all sooner than I planned. As you all know that giant building five minutes away from here is going to be the publishing division of my company but Tiara will be running it. I figured you all should get aquatinted with the woman who is also your boss and might have you on her team. I think you have made a glowing first impression Miss Avant."

Everyone turns their attention to me a little timid until the guy to my right speaks up, "Welcome aboard Tiara I'm William Mannelo."

The rest follow in greetings as if they were afraid to say the wrong thing. "Hello everybody it's nice to meet you all." I look back at Ian directing the attention to him.

"Pick two baby and I'll explain later."

"Mr. Mannelo since he had the balls to talk to me and you." I point to the chick who has been rubbing me the wrong way this whole time. "You are?"

"Rebecca Avant," She practically grits out.

"Well frankly I don't like the way you look at me as if you're ready to choke me and I don't like how your eyes have a way of roaming too low on my boyfriend's body."

She wags her pen even faster between her thumb and pointer finger. "Do you even have experience?"

I smile and stand up smoothing out the skirt of my dress, "Let me make myself crystal clear. I can stand on my own and achieve great things even Mr. CEO knows that. I may not have gone to an Ivy League school or graduated as valedictorian but that doesn't make me stupid. I have broken records I have set a new bar and will continue to raise it. The world hasn't seen what I'm fully capable of but trust me it's a whole lot. Anyone in this room that thinks I got handed this because of the simple fact that I'm Ian's girlfriend can kiss my ass and get prepared to be blown away."

I walk to the middle of the table and the men instantly make space between their chairs. I lean forward and put my elbows on the table staring directly into Rebecca's eyes, "Did that answer your question Miss Avant?"

She narrows her eyes a bit, "Yes it did Tiara."

"Please call me Miss Green I only give the first name privilege to people I like." I stand up and look around to all the shocked but impressed faces, "Was that all sweetheart?"

Ian tries to suppress his smile settling on a smirk, "Yes."

"Meeting adjourned. It was very nice meeting you all."

We're soon alone in the conference room so I turn around from the door but before I can even say anything, Ian's lips are plastered onto mine. He presses me into the glass wall that overlooks the city. "Looking at you command a room... so sexy. It took everything within me not to fuck you right then and there."

"That would've been very interesting to say the least."

"Now we are alone."

"Ian no, people will hear me."

"So the fuck what? Think about it this way babe, I take a little break with you then I can focus on work and the quicker I get it done the quicker I get home to you."

I run my fingers through his hair and rest my hands on the back of his neck, "You have an hour."

[x]

My whole body feels so warm only getting warmer the more I try to ignore it. I reluctantly open my eyes to see the sprinkle of hair on Ian's chest. I instantly relax tolerating the warmth from him practically suffocating me but it makes me smile. I lay there feeling his warm breath graze across my head until I'm almost sweating.

I slowly slip out of his grip and make my way to the bathroom. I look at myself in the massive mirror rocking the thoroughly fucked hairstyle and glow. I start the shower as I lay out the random workout clothes I never got the chance to wear yesterday. Lately I've been slacking on the gym appearances but at least I'm not lying in bed all day.

I hop into the shower, getting clean to get dirty again, and start scrubbing away before Ian wakes up since a pillow won't suffice for a snuggle tool. Just as I'm about to turn around to start on my hair I feel a pair of hands on my hips.

"Good morning gorgeous," Ian murmurs into my ear in his sleepy raspy voice that makes my body react.

"Good morning handsome."

He pulls me back against him and wraps his arms around me. "You know I hate waking up without you."

I turn around his grasp, "I'm sorry I had to get out of bed you were burning me up."

Ian actually looks hurt by my words, "Do I smother you? I'm sorry I-"

I simply cut him off with a kiss and deepen it which I can tell he likes. "I don't think you're smothering me at all you're loving me."

He pulls me into another kiss with much more passion. It's as if he is pouring every ounce of every emotion that he feels. Ian had never kissed me with such... need. He slowly pulls away then looks deep into my eyes as he brushes my cheek with his thumb.

I look at him seeing nothing but pure adoration in his eyes. "I want you." He murmurs.

"You already have me."

He shakes his head slightly, "I want you. I want you forever and always. I want more times like this I need you because you make my life worth living. You make me feel like all the crap I've pulled and people that I've hurt was for a reason to get to this moment right here. Promise me something."

"Anything you know that."

"I'm not officially asking because I know it would be too soon for us as a couple. Promise me that you will at least consider getting married." My eyes widen instantly and billion thoughts go shooting through my head. "Baby just consider it I'm not asking you to go down to courthouse right now. Please? I love you and that will never change I will only love you more and more. I know you are the one that I want to spend my life with and hopefully I'm the same to you. When we are ready to possibly take that step I want you to be completely sure. Tiara please just think about it?"

I simply nod my head not wanting a fight or to hurt Ian's feelings. I've thought about marrying him before but that was post-Michelle comeback. Everything seems fine now but knowing our luck something else will come up and soon. I push my negative thoughts to the side and find solace in the man that I could possibly be spending the rest of my life with.

* * *

_Review and all that good stuff please and thank you:) Don't be afraid to voice your opinion! Next chapter will have some drama..._


End file.
